Of Love and Betrayal
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: OK so I still suck at this, but this one actually has a plot! Or at least as close to a plot as I can get it! There's nothing wrong with me trying! I changed the rating to T for violence, language.
1. Conftontation and Revival

Of Love and Betrayal

Of Love and Betrayal

Yu-Gi-Oh!- it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. In other words- Yu-Gi-Oh!- not mine!

5000 years ago in Egypt there was a kingdom. It wasn't very prosperous, no, but the pharaoh was kind and fair to all of his subjects. It all happened a few years before he was killed. One of his scouting captains had uncovered a large tomb carved deep inside a cliff of red stone. It was made many thousands of years ago and was finely decorated with large amounts of steel and gems. On the wall at the far end rested a large stone box richly decorated with many large diamonds and pearls. Inscribed on the top was an ancient and forgotten set of runes. Only the pharaoh understood what they meant.

"This is the ancient and forgotten tomb of the Great Dragon Queen Taimat," he whispered to his men. "Let us open the casket and see if she still rests here."

It took many hours and men to even budge the stone slab, but by sunset the stone casket lay open. Inside sat the massive remains of a mummified dragon, decorated with a large golden crown upon ivory horns on the skull. The large front paws had many golden rings and the tusks were encircled with bands of ivory and gold.

"Ah, her body lays untouched after countless generations. Send for the priests. We shall try to revive her."

By sunrise, many Egyptian priests surrounded the large stone box containing the dragon's remains. They chanted and weaved spells. Magic energy found its way to the giant mummy and it stirred slightly. The priests backed off as a new voice entered their heads.

**"Who dares disturb my slumber?"** it demanded. The priests whispered amongst themselves. **"You are mere humans!? So, you think you're all powerful, do you? Peh. I shall show you true power!"** A large bony paw gripped the edge of the casket and began to change. Shining black scales covered thick muscle and flesh. The talons grew long and pointed and the dragon began to wake. Hissing emenated from within the casket. A large jet of flame erupted into the air and a giant black figure was writhing in it.

Once the sparks settled, a large black dragon, fully fleshed and scaled, stood crouching in front of the humans. Long dark brown hair curled around the beast's ivory horns and pierced ears. Its eyes remained closed. "Now, behold my awesome power!" The dragon reared up and grabbed a priest in one of its paws.

"Hail thee, Queen Taimat!" the pharaoh called, kneeling in front of the dragon.

"An Egyptian pharaoh?" She set the priest down and went onto all fours. "What brought thee to my chamber, oh Lord of the Kingdom?"

"A mere accident, I assure you. Forgive us, Dragon Queen, but we mean thee no harm. We come from a small kingdom very near here."

"And your kingdom is just above poverty? Allow me to inspect your abode, Lord Pharaoh. Perhaps I have _not_ been awakened for slaughter."

**Well, I hope everyone's still alive here. I'm not very good at Yu-Gi-Oh! stories just yet. I'll keep trying, but all I ever really see of it these days is G/X and reruns, and I hardly ever get to see even **_**those**_** anymore! –sob!- Oh well. What can I do? I'm so sorry. Forgive me please. Pweeeeeeeese? Gracias, mis amigos y amigas. Mughas gracias. No, I'm not bilingual, but I can speak some Spanish. Never mind. I'll see if I can improve at this, but I don't think I can. I just got out of school, and I don't even know where the heck my fan fics are, but I'll work on it. Read and review. Oh, and thank you DynamicChaos (DC) for your YGO fan fic and the inspiration! And give Aki-chan my love!**

**- Elysian**


	2. The New Prince

Of Love and Betrayal

Of Love and Betrayal

Yu-Gi-Oh! - it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. In other words- Yu-Gi-Oh! - not mine!

Taimat looked around the palace and sniffed at the walls. She didn't like the condition of the building. A low growl rumbled in the dragon's throat.

"For three thousand years my brothers did sleep, and now they must awaken to this?! What has been going on out here?!"

"Forgive us," Pharaoh said, bowing. "We've faced much hardship as of late due to a war that is in progress, but we are doing just well enough to get by these days. Our finest architecture is the Temple of the Three Gods, and it isn't doing very well itself, I fear."

"What?! You mean to say that my brothers' temple may as well be in ruins?! This is madness, I tell you, madness! I'll end this war, one way or another!"

Taimat's armor was made of steel, and her blades were of sharpened and reinforced ivory, crafted by dragons. She flew over the ranks of the enemy soldiers and blasted them with deadly burning venom. She dragged her blades against the ground, scattering and confusing the enemy troops. Taimat forced them back by sheer intimidation. After weeks of fighting, Taimat had killed the enemy troop leaders and captain. The war had ended.

Taimat was praised as a savior. The kingdom began calling her a goddess. Taimat insisted the people not give her that title, but she accepted it anyway. The time of peace had awakened the Three Gods. One morning, the Temple fell to rubble due to the Gods' fierce power. The whole kingdom rejoiced once the Gods revealed themselves. Taimat was overjoyed to see her brothers again.

The awakening of the Gods signaled the arrival of the new prince, and within days the Pharaoh's son was born. The infant had eyes like the late sunset, and his coming brought great joy which spread throughout the kingdom.

On the day of the prince's birth, Taimat set a blessing over the kingdom, granting it prosperity. Just minutes after the child was born he was blessed by Taimat.

"I give you strength for yourself and your people. I give you courage to stand your ground in battle. I give you kindness of heart so that you may care for your people as your father cares for you. Finally, I give you a name, the name of the greatest hero of my people. Atem. Your name is Atem."

"A fitting name for one with such promise," Slifer told the Pharaoh in a deep voice.

"Our sister chose a wise set of qualities for her blessing," Sun Dragon added smoothly.

"The same with her blessing of the kingdom," Obelisk put in.

"And so it shall be," sang Taimat. "And so it shall be."

**Sorry if you didn't like it. I tried. (sob) I'm gonna go eat pie!**

**Elysian**


	3. Death of the Pharaoh

Of Love and Betrayal

Of Love and Betrayal

I don't think I need to give any disclaimers after this. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Four years had passed since Atem was born. Taimat had taught him a great deal of dragon knowledge. His eyes grew bright with wisdom. Taimat was proud of the child. So was the Pharaoh.

However, only three days before the young prince was to turn five, another war broke out. This time it was a large group of rogues, led by the bandit thief Bakura. He wanted revenge. The previous year his village had been sacrificed to form the Millennium Items. The Pharaoh was his main target.

As the kingdom's soldiers fell, Taimat grew worried for the future of the people. She had foretold a tragic death just days before the battle broke out, though she didn't know whose death it was. She had spent hours each day trying to spot Bakura, but she couldn't see very well because of the dust and blood.

"I _must_ find who it shall be before it's too late," she would tell herself each night. It wasn't long before she would know.

Two days after Atem turned five, Bakura had entered the kingdom. He had cornered the Pharaoh and was closing in fast. Taimat and Atem could only watch from the palace window above as the Pharaoh was murdered, right before their eyes.

Enraged, Taimat hurled a ball of flaming venom from her mouth. She aimed for Bakura's face. When the attack struck Bakura was covering the left side of his face, screaming in agony. Blood leaked under his hands and sprayed the ground and palace with a burst of crimson liquid. Bakura pulled his hands away and looked up at the black dragon. Through the blood Taimat could see a large wound burned into the man's left cheek and brow. She clutched Atem in her front paws and shot a jet of flame at the palace floor. Spreading her massive wings, she burst through the roof and flew off toward the west, carrying the crying prince from his home. She knew there was no hope now. The Pharaoh was dead.

**I kind of wanted to kill off the Pharaoh so Taimat and Atem could leave. The next chapter will be 10 years later, so don't worry if you get confused.**

**Elysian**


	4. The King Has Returned

Of Love and Betrayal

Of Love and Betrayal

This is 10 years later. Atem is 15 and Taimat doesn't wish to reveal her age yet.

The sun was just beginning to rise. In the Western Desert, a large black dragon lifted her head and blinked her eyes in the new morning light. She lifted a wing and prodded a sleeping young man with her nose. "Wake up," she whispered. "It's time to go home."

The sun was high as the dragon flew east. The young man sat tall on the dragon's back and looked ahead, no emotion showing on his face. Neither one spoke. The only thing that mattered was 'going home,' wherever that was, only hoping they still had a home to go back to in the end.

Up ahead loomed a shadow made of crumbling buildings and smoke rising up into the air. Wailing sounds followed the smoke as people cried for others. A small tear welled up in the young man's eye when he heard the sound.

As the dragon flew over the wrecked buildings she cast a large black shadow over the people. She headed toward large wreckage at the center of the ruins. She dove downward and swooped up as the young man jumped off her back.

The dragon roared "I am Taimat!"

In reply, the man yelled "I am Atem!"

The people cheered once they heard this. Indeed the young man was the son of their murdered Pharaoh. He had returned to lead his people and protect them from danger.

A young Priest approached the new Pharaoh and knelt on the ground. "My great King," he said, "for ten years we have awaited your return, and now we shall wait no longer. The Priests are at your service."

Taimat looked over the Priest carefully. "Priest Seto. No doubt you are still willing to serve your Pharaoh, even after the shame your family has earned by failing to protect this one's father."

"Yes, as are all of the Priests."

"How many are left?" Atem asked.

"Only seven of us, I fear."

"Very well then. I have an assignment for you all. Oversee the rebuilding of my father's kingdom, lay a charm over it, and report back to me. Taimat and I shall restore the palace. Set out."

Within days the kingdom was restored to its former glory. Atem was proud to see his people working together to reset the balance of the kingdom. His kingdom. The people's kingdom.

Taimat worked hard to assist the workers as they built structures and reconstructed buildings and walls. She lent her magic to the Priests and aided in laying the charm over the new kingdom. For a very long time the people were happy and the Pharaoh was content just to look out the palace windows and stare at the sky, wondering what the future might hold for him and his people.

**I hope I didn't bore you too badly. Pardon my grammar if it doesn't make sense. Most of the time my spell check's "corrections" don't even make any sense to **_**me**_**! Thanks for reading. Please review if you can. It helps make the story more **_**interesting**_**. (evil laugh) Uh… Sorry about that!**

**Elysian**


	5. Dillema

Of Love and Betrayal

Of Love and Betrayal

Disclaimer: In case you didn't know, or if you're a complete baka, which I hope you are not, Taimat is my original character.

Taimat grew very restless one day and couldn't think clearly. She flew over the kingdom hoping it would calm her mind but it didn't. With each passing day Taimat grew more restless. Not even the priests could figure out why.

After a week had passed Taimat approached Atem and sought his advice and comfort. He was looking out the window and didn't turn around to speak.

"My Pharaoh," Taimat said. "Surely you would know what I'm feeling now? I've trained you and been your mother from the very beginning. Have you any knowledge of my anxiety? No one so far has discovered the reason yet."

All was quiet for some time until Atem said, "I don't know what the problem is, but you're right Taimat. I do know what you are feeling. You are under a great deal of pressure, aren't you? I feel your anxiety, though I don't know what it is myself. From all the wisdom you've shared with me none of it seems to help."

"At least I have some comfort in knowing that I'm not alone in this. Perhaps we can get through this together?"

"Perhaps, although something still gets me. I don't know what it is just yet, but the answer feels near. I just hope this will all wind up happy in the end."

"I agree Pharaoh. A mystery still bugs me as well. I'll bet it's the same thing you feel inside."

Several weeks had passed and Taimat continued to grow restless. The Pharaoh never left the palace because he was thinking so much about the future. The priests began to grow worried. They feared that Atem may not come to the aid of his people if he continued to remain in the palace.

The whole kingdom was feeling the strain of not having their Pharaoh to guide them. They needed a leader. Tension mounted as the months passed. Anxiety became fear and fear became havoc. The people grew reckless and wild without their rightful leader.

"My Pharaoh!" Taimat pleaded. "You must go out and lead your people! They need you. The Priests need you."

"Why can't you lead them?" he replied. "You are the Dragon Queen, aren't you?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. But your people need _you_, and they need you _now_. Don't you see Atem? Without you they are hopeless. Your ten years of absence have caused them to rely upon you now more than ever!"

"Well who cares if I don't lead them?! I can't even lead myself!"

Taimat gasped in shock at the Pharaoh's harsh words. "You aren't the prince I raised, are you? You've changed Atem. For better or worse, it makes no difference. This isn't like you. You never used to be this way."

**Touching, isn't it? I had trouble thinking about how I should describe the way Taimat is shocked. I decided plain and simple was the best way to go.**

**Elysian**


	6. The Darkness Returns

Of Love and Betrayal

Of Love and Betrayal

I want to clear a few things up before I move on. This is my story so it doesn't have to go with the anime or manga. That's why it's called a fan _fiction_, because to the original author it's a _fiction_. Thank you.

Taimat was looking down into a clear pool of water. The surface was still but her reflection wavered. When at last it was still, Taimat gasped, for where her reflection should have been she saw the face of a demon…

Taimat sat up, sweating and panting. She swallowed hard. _What a terrible nightmare. I hope at least the others are at peace._ She tossed her blankets aside and got out of bed. She stepped out of her chamber and began wandering the palace halls. _I don't know exactly what I saw, but I think it is. I just hope I'm not right._

Taimat found herself in a dark room. Silently she lit up a torch and walked along the walls, running a paw over the carved stone images. She stopped at the carving furthest back. She tapped a talon on the image and studied it carefully. Her eyes suddenly went hazy and her expression was grim.

_It _is_ him! Oh, I hoped it wouldn't be true, but it is! He'll come back! After 5000 years, he'll come back! No, I can't let it happen! Not again! Last time I almost failed, and if it wasn't for _him_ I never would've died!_

"I must warn the Pharaoh."

"Taimat wishes to see you," Seto whispered to Atem.

"My king," Taimat panted. "I fear a terrible dark power comes near. I'm not sure if, this time, I–"

Atem cut her off. "What do you mean by 'this time'? Tell me!"

Taimat hesitated. "Well… I-I faced this thing s-several years ago a-and managed to seal it away f-for 5000 years, but… Now it's back."

"How?"

"To be honest, I-I think something may have o-opened up a portal…"

Atem glared at Taimat coldly. "Taimat! If you really did attempt to seal this power away before then you have failed!"

Taimat's eyes filled with tears. "I didn't do it! I didn't release this thing!" She looked at her paws on the palace floor. Then she looked at the Pharaoh. "I know its name!"

Atem's gaze lightened as Taimat spoke.

"His name is Zorc. Zorc the Dark One. About 5000 years ago I had to battle him to save my kingdom. I won, but the fight took its toll on me. I was so weak that I was taken advantage of. My crown was stolen."

"So in the end, this Zorc had killed you?" Atem looked at Taimat, confused.

"Not directly, no, but the wounds he gave me did. After my rule was shattered my people fell into chaos. With my final breath I pulled the Kingdom beneath the sea."

"Are you saying that history will repeat itself?"

Taimat shook her head silently. "I can't say for sure. I wish I knew. All I can say is this: Ready the priests, soldiers, and Shadow Beasts. We're going to war!"

**Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Taimat: Are we slowly revealing the secrets of my past?**

**Me: Woah! Taimat! How'd you get here?!**

**Taimat: Huh. Isn't it obvious? I'm in your mind! You created me! **_**And**_** you created this mess!**

**Me: Oh yeah… No, it's not obvious, and yes, your past will be revealed as more of the "Betrayal" shows up.**

**Both: Read the next chapter to learn more!**

**-Elysian**


	7. Memories of the Old World

This is where I tell you guys a bit more about Taimat's past

**Memories of the Old World**

**This is where I tell you guys a bit more about Taimat's past. This chapter takes place a few months before her death. This is where Taimat first meets Zorc. The Sunken Kingdom Part One.**

Taimat stood looking out the palace window. Her gaze was distant and blank. She closed her eyes and zoned out.

_Something's coming. I feel it in the winds. And it all begins…_ Her eyes snapped open. "Now!" She was staring face-to-face with a large red-eyed black demon. His bare fangs seemed to grin as he smashed through the palace wall. Taimat nimbly jumped onto the demon's head, avoiding the flying stone chunks. "Hey, Demon! Who are you?"

"I am Zorc!" His voice sounded like all the evil of the burning depths of Hell. "I am Zorc the Dark One!"

"I am Mistress Taimat, Queen of these people! I give you one chance to leave Zorc before I banish you to the Shadow Realm!

"Hah! Foolish little dragon! Don't you know? I created the Shadow Realm!" Zorc shook his massive head. Taimat dug her sharp, powerful talons deep into his flesh. The demon roared in pain as Taimat ripped a large chunk of meat away from his skull.

"I vowed to protect these people with my life when I became Queen! I won't let you hurt them!" Taimat roared loudly and gathered her magic. _I can only make this one single blow, but I can't make it yet. He's too strong._ Taimat crawled around to Zorc's right eye and quickly thrust her claws into the soft, vulnerable membrane.

"Grrrraaaahhhhh!" Zorc tried to swat Taimat away, but she was already down to his belly. At his midsection there was a second snake-like head. Taimat quickly latched herself onto its bottom jaw.

_I know it's going to hurt me, but hopefully it will cause Zorc to injure himself._ The second head slammed wildly into Zorc's right leg, causing him to stumble. He crashed down on his side and shattered his right horn. _No, not yet. He's still too strong!_ "Hey, Zorc, come get me!" Taimat dove deep into the sea and transformed into a shark. _I know he'll follow._ Zorc dove after her.

The deeper Taimat led Zorc the more painful it got as the water pressure began crushing her body. Zorc's body was being crushed by pressure as well. He also was unable to breathe. _I _knew_ he couldn't breathe down here! Only a water demon could breathe under water! He's a dark one!_ Taimat quickly turned up and shot toward the surface. She was too fast for Zorc and the demon couldn't catch her. She broke the surface of the water and transformed into an eagle. She circled over Zorc as he broke the surface and swam toward the kingdom.

Taimat dove at Zorc when he neared land and chased him back out to sea. She waited while Zorc tried to reach land again. As soon as he got near, Taimat chased him back out. She seemed to smile with her beak. She thoroughly enjoyed this. To her, this was all a game.

"I so enjoy playing games." She continued to chase Zorc away from the shore for several hours. As the sun went down Taimat dove at Zorc and transformed into a bat. She flew right into Zorc's ear and screeched as loud and as long as she could. Zorc roared in agony and shook his head. Taimat bit hard into Zorc's eardrum, nearly rupturing it before being forced out by the shaking.

"How dare you!" Zorc yelled. He swam back toward shore. Taimat chased him back out as an eagle again. This time she didn't let him try to swim back. She swooped and dove and slashed at Zorc, tearing his flesh with her talons and beak. She screeched in his ear and scratched at his eye. Taimat continued this all through the night. When the sun rose, Taimat saw what she wanted to see…

**Me: I'm stopping there for a while.**

**Taimat: CHN, can I be you now?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Taimat (now Me): Hope you enjoyed. The battle will continue in the next chapter. Keep readin'!**


	8. Return to the Past

Return to the Past

**Now, let's continue from where we left off, shall we?**

_She swooped and dove and slashed at Zorc, tearing his flesh with her talons and beak. She screeched in his ear and scratched at his eye. Taimat continued this all through the night. When the sun rose, Taimat saw what she wanted to see…_

The water surrounding Zorc was stained with his dark blood. Dark foam swirled around the injured demon. Half of his face was nearly torn off. Zorc was too injured to continue the fight.

Taimat grinned darkly. "Now Zorc!" She gathered her magic again and turned her head upward, roaring with all her power. She dove at Zorc and blasted him with a searing magic flame. Zorc screamed in agony and faded into the shadows with the fire.

Taimat flew over her kingdom while her people cheered below. She swooped up and shot out an even brighter jet of flame, roaring out in victory. However, the battle had taken its toll on her. As soon as the flames faded Taimat's vision blurred and her wings stopped beating. She plummeted toward the earth, powerless to react. Her eyesight failed and she blacked out.

Taimat opened her eyes and found herself back in Egypt. _I hope this time things will be different for the Pharaoh. I cannot fail him!_ She looked up and realized she was sleeping beneath the carving she feared. _Aaah! No! This isn't a good sign!_ The carved figure on the wall seemed to look at her. Its stone eyes were glowing as red as blood.

_This is not going to turn out that way again. No, not this time. Not like…_

_Atlantis!_

**Me: Whoa, bet you didn't see that coming!**


	9. A New Battle! Come Forth Goddess of Life

A New Battle

A New Battle! Come Forth Goddess of Life!

Taimat shifted uncomfortably beside Atem's throne. Her dark hazel eyes scanned the Priests cautiously, as if searching for a small hiding mouse. Next to her Atem sat in his throne, his eyes shadowed and his mind deep in thought. Taimat could sense his nervousness and looked up.

"Atem?" The Pharaoh's gaze shifted to the crouching, armor-clad drake resting beside him. "Atem, I know you are still mad at me, but I just want you to know I'll always be there for you, no matter what." She lifted her large head and pressed her nose against Atem's cheek. "I love you Atem," she whispered in his ear. "I love you now and I forever will."

Atem glanced away nervously and tried not to blush. Taimat chuckled, turning her gaze back to the Priests. Her smile soon faded when she heard frantic pounding on the palace doors.

Atem looked up and motioned to Priest Akhenaden. Taimat let out a low hiss and flattened her ears. She was never fond of the Priest or the Millennium Eye. Akhenaden ignored her and approached the Pharaoh.

"Yes, my king?" he said, bowing. "What is it you require?"

"Allow the messenger in and bring her to me."

Akhenaden looked surprised. "Her?"

"Did he stutter or something?!" Taimat snapped irritably. "Open the door and let the girl in!" She lowered her voice. "Unless you want me to tell Priest-"

"Uh, right away Sir! Er, Ma'am!" Akhenaden bowed quickly and left.

Atem looked over at Taimat. "Was that really necessary?"

The dragon grinned slyly. "No, but it sure was fun!" She snickered.

"Pharaoh!" A young woman rushed into the hall, followed closely by Akhenaden. "Pharaoh, news from the troops! A large group of bandit mercenaries approaches from the south! Ready your men!" The messenger bowed and left the hall. Akhenaden looked after her, confused.

"I did not even know women were allowed to take part in battle," he said.

Taimat sneered. "That's because they're not. The battle hasn't even started yet, you fool."

"It will soon," Atem pointed out. "It will begin very soon."

"How about right… NOW!" Taimat lunged into the air and tackled a man hiding in the shadows. She knocked him down and he dropped a poisoned blow dart. "Assassin! Trying to murder the Pharaoh! I am not going to let it happen again! Not this time!" She snarled at the would-be assassin and grabbed his wrist. She dragged the struggling man over to the Priests. "PHARAOH! This man is one of our Royal Guards! There are traitors among us!" She glared at Akhenaden. _I'm keeping a close eye on _you_, Akhenaden…_

"If there is one traitor," Seto exclaimed, "then there are bound to be more, maybe within this very hall, maybe among the Priests! Some people cannot be trusted! My Pharaoh, you must be careful."

Atem nodded. "I know, Seto, therefore I shall keep Priestess Taimat by my side at all times."

Taimat shook her head quietly. "No, Pharaoh, not as Priestess Taimat, but as Taimat the Goddess of Life." She spread her wings and reflected light off her scales. Her eyes glowed red and her horns became encircled by a magnificent golden crown. Shining gloves covered her front paws, exposing only her talons. A large, black leather saddle appeared on her back and five long blades hung from scabbards on a silver belt around Taimat's waist.

**Me: Heh-heh… Nice.**


	10. Sacrifice

Of Love and Betrayal

Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I only own Taimat and this story. I also own the Millennium Bead idea, so don't go stealing it!**

Taimat soared over the palace. She glided through the air without a sound. She turned toward the southeast and spotted dots of light.

"Pharaoh, they are near."

Atem nodded and looked below. His men were stationed outside the palace gate, weapons ready. Lined up in front of the soldiers were the Priests. Taimat could sense Atem's gaze resting longer upon one of them. She knew it was Mana.

"Are you worried, Atem? There's no need to. They'll be fine. I can sense it. Don't worry." Silently she drifted toward the palace gates. She hovered just inches above the ground and allowed Atem to dismount before soaring up again.

Taimat circled above the humans one more time, looking at each in turn, before flying off to the southeast. She was leading an attack. Several palace guards followed her on the ground. As the dragon's shadow passed over the kingdom the civilians took shelter with those near them in empty houses. Taimat looked back. She knew this would be the last time the people would ever see these men alive again. It was a suicide mission and those men had volunteered their lives to hold off the enemy.

_Please bless their souls… If there really is a greater power in a realm above, please watch over these brave men as they are called home…_

Taimat dove head-on into a large group of heavily armed mercenary bandits. She knocked some men off of horses and gored others with her tusks. Behind her she heard the painful cries of the guards as they attacked the bandits. Several of her men were stabbed to death by enemy spears and swords. The stench of human blood made Taimat fight harder to avenge those deaths. For each guard killed she killed two bandits.

At last only Taimat and one of the palace guards were alive, facing what looked to be two hundred men. Taimat snarled. At her feet were the bodies of the fallen. One cry rang out. The one remaining palace guard had killed another bandit, but in the process he was severely wounded. Taimat thought quickly.

"The mission has failed!" she roared. "Fall back! Fall back and warn the Pharaoh! I'll hold them off!"

Obediently, the guard took off back to the palace. Taimat watched him go for a second or two before facing the bandits again.

_Three hundred. I've killed only three hundred. I took one hundred one men. One remains alive. For each of my men killed I killed three bandits. Three hundred. I've killed three hundred._

Taimat sprang into the air and launched herself at the nearest bandit. However the dragon was too slow. The man drew an iron knife and thrust it hard into Taimat's chest. He jumped out of the way as the injured dragon whipped back at his head.

_I am not done yet!_

Taimat spat burning venom at another bandit. The man screamed in agony as his flesh burned away. His smoking skeleton crashed to the ground. The other bandits advanced a few more steps. Taimat hissed.

_No, not yet!_

Taimat lunged at the first bandit and ran her tusk through his gut. He cried out and drew another knife and forced it into Taimat's neck before finally dying. Taimat tossed her head and flung the corpse into one mote bandit. She used the last of her strength to release a burst of flame from her jaws and burn the enemies to ashes.

"Heh, heh, heh," Taimat chuckled. Her legs gave way and she collapsed in a cloud of blood and dust. Through the flickering, crackling flames Taimat could see an approaching figure. He had a scar on his face that Taimat recognized. "… Bakura…" Her sight failed and her head dropped to the ground.


	11. Consciousness

Of Love and Betrayal

Consciousness

**Disclaimer: I own Taimat, the Millennium Bead, and Peingk.**

"I've found her! Over here!"

_That voice…_

"She's hurt."

… _So… familiar…_

"Two knife wounds, bruising, and some mild wing trauma."

… _I've… heard it… before… Where…?_

"We need to get her back to the palace."

_Palace…?_

"Gentle now Peingk."

_Another, lower voice… And… Peingk… How do I recognize them…?_

Taimat felt two large paws gently lift her into the air. She heard the sound of wing beats and quiet grunting. She felt the rush of wind as she was being moved. She lost consciousness again.

"She still hasn't come back."

_That low voice again…_

"I'm getting worried about her Mana."

_Mana…? Why is that name so familiar…?_

"She was hardly breathing when I found her."

_Peingk again… That low voice… And Mana… And Peingk… Who are they…?_

"Hold on!"

_A young woman…?_

"I think she's waking up!"

_Think who's… waking up…?_

Taimat's eyes opened a tiny crack and she looked ahead blankly. A large white drake, smaller than Taimat herself, was crouched with her nose to Taimat's. Behind the white drake stood two people. One of them was a young woman. She was clutching the arm of a boy about her age.

_Are they…the ones I heard talking? Now I know why they're so familiar!_

"Peingk! Pharaoh! Mana!"

The white drake's head shot up. "Taimat!" Peingk gently nudged Taimat's cheek with her nose. "Most of the Priests were about to give up. We are so glad you pulled through in the end."

"Only three of the Priests refused to give up," Atem said. "Unfortunately, one of them died last night fighting Bakura."

"Akhenaden?" Taimat asked.

Mana shook her head. "No. It was my master who died, Taimat."

"Mahaad? Why did it have to be Mahaad? He just _had_ to _go off_ and _defeat Bakura_. 'Stay with the others!' I said. 'Stay by the Pharaoh!' 'No,' he said. 'I need to go and _kill Bakura_ for the Pharaoh.' Oi, I swear, if it was my choice, I'd kill that man."

Atem shuffled his feet uneasily. "Well, there _is_ a _chance_ for you to still do that. I mean, if the choice wasn't mine. He merged his soul with Illusion Magician. Now Mahaad is the Dark Magician."

"He managed to save himself," Mana added quietly. "Before he went after Bakura I heard him say that he would like to see you again, Taimat. He wanted to thank you for all your help."

Taimat's eyes almost spilled over. "Aww, that's so sweet. Now I don't know why I ever wanted to kill him at all."

Atem smiled a little, saying, "He said that you would regain consciousness soon. We didn't know what he meant then, but three days ago he told us that as you led one hundred one men into battle."

"What about the other one? Did he make it?"

Peingk nodded. "He arrived early yesterday morning ranting that you were going to destroy more than two hundred bandits in one breath of flame. He is recovering now from a spear head imbedded deep within his shoulder. He's lucky that's all it was and nothing more."

**Me: Just so you know, Peingk was rescued by Taimat during the ten years she and Atem were away. The Millennium Bead is the reason Taimat survived the battle and will be mentioned invisibly throughout the story.**


	12. Angel's Blessing

Of Love and Betrayal

Angel's Blessing

**Notice: No more disclaimers unless it is absolutely necessary. The Millennium Bead will do something here…**

Taimat lifted her head when she heard Atem's footsteps. She blinked when the young Pharaoh entered her chamber. She looked at him for a few seconds before speaking to him.

"Four weeks, and you still haven't gotten over it, have you? Losing so many friends is a hard stone indeed. I am able to uproot massive trees and gouge deep scars into flesh. I can carry the weight of one thousand full grown men. I can do amazing things that no human can ever do. Yet I am so easily struck down by a single tiny stone. Why is that, Pharaoh?"

"Because you rely upon your resources rather than your strength. Now tell me this Taimat: What can one soul do to defeat an entire army?"

"By relying upon its resources one soul can summon a mighty creature to stand by his side. But what can be done by many souls together?"

"What one soul can do many souls can do many times over."

Taimat nodded. "Good. Now for the hard part. What is the one thing that can bring souls together so that the whole is greater than the sum of its pieces?"

"What is the one thing Taimat?"

"That one thing is the Angel's Blessing. Pharaoh, that one thing is love." Taimat nuzzled Atem's cheek. "Love is the fire that can forge the strongest weapon. Love is the hemmer which drives the nail. Love is the thread that sews a tearing empire back together. Atem, love is the medicine that can mend a broken heart."

Atem smiled and closed his eyes. "I see it now. It is all so clear to me. I am the one person who can find his love and inspire all the others to do the same. Taimat, thank you. Thank the gods for your love." He gently kissed Taimat's cheek and stepped out of her chamber.

Taimat sighed and rested her head back on her paws. She looked out the doorway to her balcony. She noticed Mana was looking at the moon from her own balcony. Taimat watched as Atem stepped out to join the girl.

Mana turned around to face Atem. He whispered something to Mana and placed a hand on her cheek. He leaned closer and planted a kiss on Mana's lips.

Taimat sighed and closed her eyes, smiling.

**Me: The Millennium Bead made Taimat look outside.**


	13. The Cold Hard Truth

Of Love and Betrayal

Disclaimer: … Unnecessary… Good bye…

The Cold Hard Truth

Taimat looked at Atem. The young Pharaoh looked back at the dragon.

"I'm afraid to inform you, my king, that Bakura has assembled a larger force and is now collecting Millennium Items," Taimat whispered. "He has already taken the Ring, Key, and Scales. He now has his eyes on the Necklace. Priestess Isis and I have agreed to make a bargain as a trap. With your permission, we shall, Isis and I, fly out to meet with Bakura and peacefully hand the Necklace over. However, in order for it to be successful, I will battle him in a Shadow Duel. I will risk my life to protect you. I promised your father I would."

Atem was silent for a moment. "If you somehow lose, can you return from the Shadow Realm?"

Taimat smiled. "Heh. I once made the Shadow Realm my home, Atem. You do not need to worry your mind to rubble for me."

Atem nodded. "Very well. I agree to your plan. Taimat. Be careful."

"You know I won't."

Taimat landed in front of Bakura. "Peacefully, Thief King," she warned as Isis jumped from the dragon's back.

The priestess removed the Necklace and threw it into the air. The surrounding area went dark. Vicious red eyes glared from the shadows.

Taimat laughed. "You know the rules, Thief King! Diaha!"

A black hole ripped through the darkness and a massive All-Seeing White Tiger leaped to Taimat's side. She snarled and lashed her tail.

"Come forth, Diabound!" Bakura yelled. A large half-human, half-snake creature materialized. He glared at Taimat.

"Mountain," Taimat said to the great Tiger. "It may be a sacrifice, but go after the cobra head on his tail. That's his weak point."

Mountain nodded and disappeared. She reappeared just below Diabound's tail and clamped her powerful jaws over the cobra head, taking the whole thing in her mouth.

"Now, Midnight Flight!" Two bright blood-red eyes snapped open behind Taimat. An enormous Red-Eyes Black Dragon dove upon Diabound and locked her teeth in his throat.

"Diabound," Bakura commanded, "fight back!" Diabound thrashed and struggled, but Mountain and Midnight Flight held fast to their injured prey.

"Kraken!" Taimat called out. A giant Fire Kraken rushed from the shadows and wrapped his tentacles around Diabound's face and tore at Diabound's flesh with his beak, poisonous saliva burning the wounds.

Isis couldn't see what was happening inside the dark orb. She could only pray that Taimat would come out victorious.

**Me: Sorry I haven't been updating! I had to use a different computor to make new chapters! Julie, I'm working hard, Sis! And to everyone else (Journey Maker), thanks for waiting! This chapter has nothing to do with its title!**


	14. Ending the Battle

Of Love and Betrayal

Taimat watched as her Shadow Beasts ripped at Diabound. The injured demon beast roared and thrashed about. Taimat's eyes widened. In a desperate movement, Diabound lashed his tail and flung Mountain at Taimat. The one-eyed tiger slammed hard into the dragon's belly. Taimat held her injured friend in her arms and watched Diabound rip Kraken from his face. Kraken's flame fizzled and sputtered. Midnight Flight released her hold on Diabound's throat and dove at the demon's hand. Using her sharp talons, the dragon sliced off Diabound's hand. Kraken was released from the severed appendage and scurried over to Taimat. He cowered behind his friend and shook in pain and fear.

Midnight Flight roared and swallowed Diabound's lost hand in one bite. Then she turned around and unleashed a massive ball of ruby fire. Diabound hissed and was engulfed in flames, lashing his tail out at Taimat, the cobra head's jaws latching onto the dragon's left wing.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Hrrrrrrr-waaaa!" Taimat screamed.

Outside the shadowy orb, Isis cringed as she heard Taimat's painful screech and the sound of bones crunching. Taimat fell to the ground and snarled. Mountain and Kraken quickly moved out of the way as Taimat lunged. She charged at Bakura and tackled him. She hissed and dug her fangs into the human's right arm. She tasted blood and bone. She bit harder and pierced Bakura's radius. The man pulled a knife and repeatedly stabbed Taimat in the throat, shoulder, and face. The shadowy orb faded, as did Mountain, Kraken, and Diabound. Midnight Flight landed in front of Isis, the Necklace hanging from her fangs.

"Priestess, take this and run. Call for help and it will come. Go. Run. My mother will handle things here."

Isis grabbed the Necklace and ran back toward the palace. "Help me, please!" she cried.

A loud roar answered. Peingk descended and scooped up Isis in her front paws. "I will take you to the palace, my friend. The Necklace is safe. Bakura cannot escape this unharmed. Do not worry."

Taimat, meanwhile, dug her tusks into the ground on either side of Bakura's head. She lashed her tail and hissed. "You cannot escape my wrath. I am the Goddess of Life! Your fate rests in my paws!"

"My fate is my own!" Bakura spat back. He dug his knife deep into Taimat's breast. The dragon reared and screeched in rage as the thief king ran off.

"Damn you, Thief King! Damn you! You will pay for that! You demon! You God damned man! You- you… Creature-killer!"

Midnight Flight cringed. Taimat had just hurled the worst insult swear known to the Shadow Realm.

Taimat clutched her chest wound. Blood coursed down her body like melting snow down a mountainside. She gasped and choked, spitting up blood and dirt. She turned and started walking back toward the palace, dragging her mangled wing through the sand. Midnight Flight landed and walked alongside her mother, supporting her as they padded through the desert.

**I'm really glad I thought to call Midnight Flight, otherwise I would've probably died. I'm amazed Bakura lived through the Hell I gave him.**


	15. Don't

Of Love and Betrayal

Taimat snarled. Seven guards were ordered to protect her while she recovered, but she wouldn't rest. She wanted Bakura dead. She pushed the guards aside and pressed her forehead against Mana's and looked into the priestess's eyes.

"He cannot do this without my help!" Taimat growled. "I raised him, I watch over him, I promised his father I would protect him! I will uphold my end of the deal!"

Mana silently pushed Taimat's head back and scowled. "My master is dead because of Bakura, but you do not see me out there trying to kill him. Rest now Taimat."

"I will not rest until that sick bastard is dead!" Taimat pushed her way past Mana and barged into the main hall. The mutilated, bandaged dragoness locked eyes with Atem. She stomped over to the pharaoh and stared hard at the young king. "How do you expect me to rest when your father's killer is still out there? Tell me."

Atem remained silent and closed his eyes. Taimat grunted and turned away. She glared at Akhenaden with murderous eyes. She turned around and stalked out of the hall. Atem opened his eyes.

"Don't."

Taimat stiffened and stopped walking. "What did you say?"

"Don't. Don't rest. Don't stop. Don't give up. I cannot force you to stay and rest. I can, however, encourage you to keep fighting for what you believe is right in your own heart. Don't give up on your promise Taimat."

The dragon flicked her ears. "Sorry, but I already have. I promised to keep our country safe, but now I have caused mayhem and dissention by taking you away from the kingdom. I promised to not let anyone die, but I have already killed hundreds of men. I promised to not take revenge, but I already tried to get even with Bakura."

"No, Taimat, you did not give up. You did not cause mayhem, I did. You did not let those men die, I forced you to kill them. You do not take revenge, I do. I have wanted Bakura dead from the moment he killed my father. I have wanted to see Bakura's men dead on the ground since they joined him. I have wanted to make Bakura suffer From the first moment he attacked the kingdom."

Taimat sighed and started walking again. "We can discuss this later, my king. Now I must rest. I will need all my strength to store power in my Bead. Good night, my boy."

**I was tempted to say "Good night, sweet prince," but he was the king, not the prince. I almost goofed up right there. Hey, imagine a large empty stretch of barren desert. Now, picture hundreds of beasts battling it out and fighting to the death. That's what I saw. Now, think of a pleasant fountain with fairies and butterflies flitting around. Now, I want you to think of one more image. Think about tacos.**


	16. Over the Edge

Of Love and Betrayal

Taimat stood out on her balcony and watched the sun set on the horizon. It had been nearly a month since her fight with Bakura. She was getting stronger by the day, but her wing was so damaged she began holding it away from her body to avoid pain. The dragon sighed.

"Tomorrow I will return to the war."

"_Mother, are you sure?"_ Two pale blue eyes looked from the shadows.

"Protect the girl, Diamond Rush. I will be fine. Trust me. I can handle myself."

The two eyes faded and a cool wind blew. Taimat heard footsteps approaching her room. She turned around and saw Seto standing in the doorway.

"Yes, High Priest Seto?"

"The pharaoh requires an audience with all his Priests. It is quite urgent."

Taimat sighed. _Just when I was starting to relax…_ "Very well." She followed Seto into the main hall and joined the other Priests.

"The remaining Priests have assembled, my king," Isis said, bowing.

Taimat looked around the room. Shada, Mahad, and Karim were missing, their souls taken, along with their Millennium Items. She looked back to Atem and listened.

"I am sorry to say that Bakura and his men are advancing. They have settled in the ruins of Kul-Elna and are gathering strength. We do not have much time left, I fear. Therefore, I shall lead our final advance on Bakura's group. Scouts have reported Bakura leading his men to storm the palace. It is time for us to step up and face Bakura in one last battle! We go tonight! Diaha!"

"Diaha!" The Priests raised their Items to the sky.

Taimat flapped her wings experimentally. "It is still painful, but I can fly now." She looked at Atem and pressed her node into his outstretched hand. "Are you sure this is safe for you to be doing?"

"No, but I am willing to give my life to protect our people." Atem looked back at his soldiers. "This may be the end for us, but we greet it with open arms!" The soldiers cheered and raised their weapons. Atem mounted his horse and patted Taimat's shoulder. "We can win this if we believe." He spurred his horse on. Taimat loped after them with the soldiers close behind.

They moved onward for an hour before Bakura's men came into view. Taimat jumped into the air and spread her wings. "We fight!" She slammed herself on top of a group of enemy soldiers and crushed them with her sheer weight. She swung her tail, the two curved spikes cutting through armor and flesh like a sharp blade. "Krrrhata n't nekugaizuh! Suffer my unending wrath!"

Soldiers fell on both sides. The ground shook from the pounding of hundreds of feet. Taimat cut down men like they were annoying weeds. Her paws were wet with human blood. Her talons were stained red and her scales glistened with gore. Body parts flew when she lashed out. Shreds of bloody flesh clung to her bared teeth.

The royal soldiers fought mercilessly with spears, swords, and daggers. The ground was littered with dead bodies and twitching limbs. Blood spattered the rocks and pooled in the sand. Taimat seemed to relish hearing the screams of Bakura's dying men. She cut her way to where Atem was advancing on Bakura.

"Let us take him out together," Taimat hissed, malice in her voice.

Bakura smirked. Atem froze. The ground shook and fell away from beneath the horse's feet. The stallion whinnied and threw Atem, running away in fright. Atem grabbed onto the edge of the fissure and looked up at Bakura. The bandit smiled and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle. Atem lost his grip and fell.

"No!" Taimat roared and dove after the young king, her injured wing stiff and useless. She grabbed Atem and held him close to her belly, rolling so she hit the ground and protected Atem. When the dust cleared, Taimat lay motionless on her back with Atem still clutched tightly in her paws.

"Taimat? Taimat! Wake up. Please wake up, Taimat. We still need you." Tears rolled down the pharaoh's cheeks. He wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck and sobbed into her chest.

"Cry it all out…" Taimat wheezed and coughed, black corrosive blood leaking from her mouth. "Cry out the pain…" She patted Atem's back and slowly blinked open her eyes.

"Taimat, be quiet. You need to rest now." Atem nestled against Taimat's warm body and quickly fell asleep.

Taimat looked up at the sky. The stars were bright and clear. Taimat cursed quietly to herself. She tightened her grip on Atem and rolled to her side.

**I almost lost him…**


	17. Hope

Of Love and Betrayal

Taimat woke as the sun rose. Her head was killing her. She rubbed her temples.

_What am I doing here? What happened last night? Where am I? Oh no. Where is Atem?_

"Atem?"

"Oh, Taimat! You are awake." Atem was leaning against a boulder in front of Taimat.

"Ugh. My head. Hey, what happened to us last night?"

"You really busted your skull, huh? We fell. Bakura took the Millennium Puzzle and we fell. You saved my life. You came after me though you cannot fly. I owe my life to you. Thank you so much."

Taimat shook her head. "I don't remember anything. I am sorry." She struggled onto her paws and coughed. Blood spurted from her mouth. "We have little time. We must find Bakura before he destroys the kingd- URK!" The dragon collapsed. "Kah. I cannot keep going on like this. Things are not going well." Taimat heaved and got to her paws again. Blood trickled down her torn neck. "We must keep moving."

"No, Taimat. We still need to rest."

"We are moving! Come on, Atem."

"Very well." Atem followed Taimat as the she padded away. He limped after the dragon and struggled to walk. "Taimat, what is your plan?"

"Plan, eh? What plan? I have no plan. I just want you home safe. Come on, boy. Keep up. You can do it." Taimat stopped and waited for Atem. She picked the pharaoh up and placed him on her back. Taimat loped off and roared. She threw herself at the cliff face and scrambled up to a small cave near the top. There she rested. Atem slid off the dragon's back and groaned. He limped over to a wall and leaned against it.

"I cannot believe I let him…" He looked over at Taimat who had settled on the cave floor. "Taimat, are you feeling well?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I am just fine. Do not worry about me, young lord. You should really be concerned about yourself right now, and our people."

"I am. I want the kingdom to be peaceful, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I am especially worried about the Priests."

Taimat nodded. "Yes, without their king, they are powerless. Unless they find a new king soon, the whole country will fall. I don't want them to find a new king while you are alive. Not yet. We must keep moving. If I fly, we can reach the palace before nightfall."

Atem climbed back onto Taimat's back and the dragon clamored up the rest of the cliff. Once she reached the top she flapped her wings and jumped into the air. Pain coursed through Taimat's body, but she didn't slow. The sun was low in the sky when the palace came into view. Taimat roared and hit the ground running. Atem held tightly to the dragon's neck. Taimat burst through the gates and stormed through the palace.

"There is evil at work here," Taimat hissed when she entered the main hall. She fell forward with a loud grunt. Mana rushed over and caught Atem before he fell. Taimat pushed herself up and looked at the Priests. "The Thief King has the pharaoh's Puzzle, as well as the Scales, Key, and Ring. There is little time before the Dark One rises. Ready the defenses. Conjure up your Beasts. The battle is inevitable. We must fight! Diaha!"

"Diaha! For the pharaoh!"

Taimat looked at Isis. "Dear child, your brother's sacrifice was not in vain." She placed a paw on the woman's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I know how it feels to lose a loved one. I know it all too well. If there is anything you wish to talk about, I'm here."

Isis cracked a smile. "Thank you, Goddess of Life." The young Priestess turned and followed her fellow Priests to the main gates.

Taimat motioned for the royal guard captain. "Evacuate the surrounding area. Those willing to die for this country are welcome to join us in our battle, for this last stand decides the fate of the world."

The captain nodded and returned to his men, passing on the order. Taimat listened as the soldiers marched off. The dragon dropped to all fours and padded through the palace to Atem's room, where the pharaoh was resting. Mana stood by his side.

"The shock of my landing caused him to kick out, fracturing his right leg," Taimat whispered. "Is there nothing you can do? He desperately needs your help, Priestess Mana." Taimat looked at the girl with pleading eyes. Mana was shocked. Taimat _never_ pleads. Ever.

"I-I'll try," Mana stammered. She held a hand over Atem's broken leg and chanted a spell under her breath. There was a small flash of light. "I hope it worked."

"Worry not. You have done well, Kahiza (1) Mana."

**(1) "Kahiza" is a dragonic word of great respect for a female. For Mana to be called "Kahiza" by Taimat is a once in a lifetime opportunity. The masculine form is "Kahris." Taimat never called a human "Kahris" for any reason.**


	18. Khohoxa Nighicia Lotcraq

Of Love and Betrayal

Taimat blinked, her eyes adjusting to the falling darkness. It was the Night of the Last Stand, or as Taimat called it, "Khohoxa Nighicia Lotcraq." The dragoness was surrounded by Shadow Beasts, among them Mountain and Kraken. These were Taimat's special Elite Guard.

Atem gripped the reins tightly. He sat on Taimat's back, ready to lead his soldiers into battle. Taimat could sense the tension growing around her. She looked at Atem.

"This may be our death. Are you sure you want to lead this?"

"I have no choice. If I do not fight, then who will save our people? This is our home, Taimat. This is the land where my ancestors rest. As the pharaoh, I have sworn to protect my ancestors' land with my life. Together the people and I have put all our blood, sweat, and tears into this land. Taimat, I know that we may die. But if we do, at least we'll go down together."

Taimat's eyes watered. "You don't know how much that means to your people, Atem."

"They are not just my people, Taimat. They are yours as well. You gave your life to protect your old kingdom and ultimately failed. The gods have given you a second chance. Taimat, if not for you, this kingdom would have fallen long ago. It is because you wanted to use your second chance for others that we got to where we are tonight. I know you. I know you'll give your life to protect our country, and now I'm willing to do the same. Like you, I am a leader with the fate of millions in my paws."

Taimat sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you." She looked ahead. "Khohoxa Nighicia Lotcraq is about to begin."

Atem raised his sword. "Charge!"

Taimat threw herself into the air and spread her wings, gliding over enemy soldiers. She spat burning venom over the ground to halt advances while royal spear throwers launched ranged attacks. Two red glints caught Taimat's eye. The glints were the eyes of Zorc. Taimat flung herself at the demon and launched Atem into the air. He dug his sword into Zorc's neck and sliced downward. Taimat dug her tusks into Zorc's flesh and gouged him with her talons and tail spikes. The demon ignored the two and pressed on, crushing houses beneath his massive feet.

Taimat cursed. "Blast you, Zorc! I hope Hell is not so pleasant for you, you sick bastard! Even Osiris must hate your damned guts! I'll kick your sorry ass real well to make it easier for him to ruin you! You cruel son of a bitch!"

Taimat kicked away from Zorc and started to glow. Fire spurted from her open mouth and her hazel eyes turned bright red. Her already long fangs grew even longer. Her talons became long, jagged, and sharp. Taimat's two tail spikes lengthened. She grew to twice her original size.

The angry dragoness dove at Zorc, slamming into him with twice as much power as before. She sank her fangs into the demon's snake-head, crushing the skull like it was nothing. Taimat ripped the crushed head off and swallowed it. She then turned her attention to Atem. The young pharaoh was losing his grip on the sword. Just as his hand slipped, Taimat caught him in her jaws. She gently carried him to the ground before taking off again.

Atem watched as Taimat savagely dove and slashed at Zorc. There was so much noise on the ground that only aerial battlers could hear Taimat's colorful language.

"You creature-killer bastard! You'll have your ass handed to you! You can't touch me! I'm too much of a bitch for you to handle, you damned monster! Hah!"

Mountain jumped from the back of a harpy and cut her way into Zorc's mouth. The tiger reemerged with Zorc's severed tongue in her jaws. The Shadow Beasts roared with laughter.

"Oh? What's the matter, pussy? Cat got your tongue?" Taimat slashed at Zorc's head, removing much of the flesh off his face. "Hey! Got your nose!" Again, the Shadow Beasts laughed. Taimat flew around behind Zorc and kicked hard. "Now I'm literally kicking your ass!" Zorc lurched forward and roared. Taimat howled. "Oooooh! Zorcie-poo, you tripped up! How does it feel to die slowly and painfully, in the way I did? I bet now you regret ever threatening my kingdom, the way I showed you up right here!"

Taimat dove at Zorc's chest and ripped right through it, shooting out the demon's back with his still-beating heart clutched in her talons. She showed it to Zorc and the fighters before sending dark magic through it. The heart beat faster then exploded, blood spraying the battleground. The light in Zorc's eyes faded and the dead demon crashed to the ground. Atem had enough sense to flee well before Taimat killed Zorc. Cheers rang up from the royal soldiers and fighting civilians. Shadow Beasts also cheered from both sides. Bakura stood beside Diabound in shock.

"I don't believe this!"

"_Oh, you'd better believe it!"_ Taimat whispered from behind Bakura. Atem ran his blade through Bakura's heart. Taimat flew at Diabound and ripped off the monster's head. The two cold-hearted killers fell to the ground. Diabound was dead, but Bakura refused to give up. "Pharaoh, end it quickly for him." In one swift movement, Atem sliced off Bakura's head. The thief king was dead at last.

Taimat groaned and collapsed. Atem caught the dragon as she fell. "Taimat! Taimat! Oh no. She's injured! Help!"

**I warned you there would be language, right? There's another two chapters and the story will end. I'll be sure and do a follow-up story. It will take place in the world of Season One. Season Zero is too different to follow from the anime, and I haven't read the original manga yet, so bear with me here. Arigato!**


	19. The New Future of the Kingdom

Of Love and Betrayal

Taimat was overjoyed. It had been three years since Bakura, Diabound, and Zorc were killed. The kingdom had spent all its time since just rebuilding and recovering. This day, however, was a day of great joy. The young prince had been born. Taimat looked at Atem and Mana holding baby Imhotep. The infant looked at the world with wonder in his sunset-colored eyes.

"We have been waiting for you, Kahris Imhotep," Taimat whispered. She rested her nose against the newborn's forehead. "I bless you now with endurance, understanding, wisdom, justice, hope, and equality. May you never take one single breath for granted. Stay loyal to your heart and stand up for what you believe to be right." Taimat gently picked up the little prince and carried him onto the balcony. She smiled and raised Imhotep over her head for the kingdom to see. People cheered at the sight of the kingdom's new future. Imhotep giggled.

Atem held Mana close to his side as the two stepped out onto the balcony to look out over their kingdom. Mana's eyes overflowed when she saw the Dark Magician standing on top of her old training house. Mahaad smiled and nodded approvingly. His student would make a fine mother and a fair queen. Atem also saw his old friend and smiled. The three God Monsters flew over the cheering crowd and landed atop the palace.

Atem stepped forward and addressed his people. "My dear friends, it is with great joy that I present you with the future of Egypt! Hail Prince Imhotep, the next pharaoh!"

"Hail the new prince!" The people bowed. Taimat smiled and quietly handed the infant back to Mana.

"You will make a wonderful queen, Kahiza Mana. I know it deep in my heart."

**OMIGOD! Only one more chapter and OLB will be done! I have worked so hard on this, especially since my good computer still needs to be hooked back up! Thank you so much for your patience!**


	20. Memories of a Time Long Gone

Of Love and Betrayal

Taimat quietly looked at Yugi. The young boy brought back memories of the dragon's past. He reminded her of a certain pharaoh from a time long gone. It was not only the Puzzle, or how he looked. It was his personality. He was so shy and soft-spoken, but he had a strong sense of justice and saw others for who they are inside. Taimat sighed.

"Are you okay Taimat?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine. I was just remembering, that's all. I was thinking about my time in Egypt when the Millennium Items were first created. The Items like your Puzzle and my Bead." The dragon grasped the Bead tightly in her paw. Memories, both good and bad, flooded her mind.

She saw faces of Priests and civilians. She saw Karim. She saw Shada. She saw Isis. She saw Seto. She saw Mahaad. She saw Bakura. She saw Diabound. She saw Zorc. She saw the fighting, the blood, the death… And Atem.

"Are they happy memories?"

"Yugi, let me tell you a story about your puzzle…"

**I'm finished! I'm finally, finally finished. I want to personally thank Journey Maker for supporting me from afar with her beautiful reviews and inspiring stories. I also would like to thank wolf princess julie for encouraging me, whether it was over the phone or in person. And finally, I want to thank you. Review or not, you have helped me keep moving with this story. You may not know it, but you have made a bog difference in my life by just looking at this story. I'm so glad to finally have finished a multi-chapter fan fiction. Thank you all again!**

**Taimat**


End file.
